


Hope

by Artsy



Series: Snakes Spell Bad fortune [1]
Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Hurt, Loss of loved ones, Other, Small amounts of violence, War, slight mention of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy/pseuds/Artsy
Summary: Junko has to learn to live with the hard decision she's had to face, and comes to understand the decisions a ninja makes can mean life or death. She learns to accept her fate as a ninja and see past the guilt that has woven itself into her life, and move on as both a ninja and a person.One of the biggest discoveries of hers during this difficult moment, is Hope.





	1. I won't Cry

_“You!? You killed them!?”_ her voice muffled out by the frightening mixture of rage and sadness, her hand flung into the child’s face, knocking her back, black hair floating as she fell to her knees.  
_"You monster! They were your friends!”_ another voice cried out in anger, the two women leering over the child with rage bellowing through their throats, minds empty with pure hysteria. The words bearing on the child like weights on her shoulders, the tiny one’s frame shrunk under the pressure, but no tears fell to the floor.

The child, unbeknownst to the women screaming at her, clung to 3 charms, tight enough for her already pale knuckles to turn as white as the sheets draped over the three figures in front of them all. These tiny hands wrapped desperately around three small keepsakes from old memories.

 _“Please, there must be an explanation, there must be some mistake!”_ The third woman tried to calm the situation, despite the pain that scraped through her words, _“Please, Lady Tsunade…There must be a mistake…”_

  
_“Well, I should have put it in better words…It was Junko’s sword that ended their lives…but I wouldn’t call this a murder…” –  
__“What do you mean!?”_ screamed one of the other ladies, cutting the sannin off, _“Her sword killed them! Meaning she murdered them!”_

Tsunade stared at the buckled figure on the floor, and calmly walked toward it, bending down to touch their shoulder. _“I mean,”_ She said sternly, her eyes pierced straight up at the two screaming women, _“her sword may have ended their lives, but the poison in their systems would have been the true killer, if it weren’t for the mercy shown by Junko, they would have suffered a pain worse than death…”_

The three women froze, it’s as if time had slowed to a halt for those few seconds, the child’s mind was flooded with the piercing memory of her sword through the people she loved most, the guilt pushing her further into the ground, still clutching to the charms they had given to each-other only a few days before.

For the child, the voices that now filled the room where stabbing her in the chest, she couldn’t make out what they were saying, only that they hurt, the pain made her heart race, her body began to move on its own as she shot up and ran out of the dark, sterile room. She couldn't remember the way out, her mind wasn't working, she just wanted to leave, the winding halls filled with death seemed to chase her as she finally found the exit. The rain that she met as soon as she left mocked her, as the old promise she made to herself rung through her ears.

_“I won’t cry…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write down everything on Junko, but I know it can be difficult because she is one of the oldest OCs of mine and she has...a LOT of backstory XD this is set when she is 11 years old after a war between Konoha and a smaller village in the Land of Fire called Kemuri no gakure (the village hidden in Smoke) Junko and her team were in this war in the front lines and her team were all killed during this war. 
> 
> Please note Junko is 4 years older than team 7~
> 
> Junko in her rage, planned an attack with Kakashi, which ended up saving lots of Konoha bloodshed.


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I love writing rainy imagery~

She stood upon the stairs for a small moment, taking a breath of the crisp rainy air, the moment seemed to last hours, the small child donned in white looked up into the sky, as if telling the rain she’d given up, letting it wash away any feeling left in her tiny form. Despite the extra weight her clothing had soaked up, she felt light, as if everything had fallen off of her, as if she didn’t have anything else to feel in this world…as if she was nothing.

The cool water ran through her hair making it seem like a black liquid dripping down her face, the chill began to set in as a small shiver made its way through her body. To the people passing by she must have looked like a mess, but right now she couldn't see them, she couldn't see anything but gray. It dripped all around her, it seeped through every crack and crevice. Her world had lost its colour.

After her silent surrender, she slowly made her way down the stairs, her grasp on the small charms had loosened just enough for them to gently jingle as she made her way through the town. The child's cold green eyes remained dry and empty and her body felt both weightless and crushed, the feeling in her chest had sunk, giving cold feeling tingles throughout her body.

The sounds of the town fell upon the small one’s deaf ears as she plodded down the dripping grey streets, dodging the harsh glances of the faceless people who call them home. The silent whispers and hushed curses from the child's surroundings bounced off her as those horrible words were already swirling through her head.

She walked through the crowds, everything fading into grey and white, washing away with the rain. Feeling overwhelmed by the glaring eyes piercing her from every opening, the sounds all came back to her like deafening thunder and suddenly with a sharp blow to the back of the head, she was knocked to the dirt.

The foot-steps of her attacker came from behind her, and began screaming horrible words, “Friend Killer” was the only phrase the child heard before her heart beat suffocated the screaming, she just lay there in the sopping puddle she had created, face pushed into the grime, feet trampling on her like she had become the dirt they all walked on…she began to see no difference.

She recognised her attacker, he was the owner of a dango shop not too far from where they were. He'd always been fond of Kyoko, her team-mate, she'd grown up with his son and he was like an uncle to her...She understood his rage, she didn't fight back. He stomped her into the ground like a bug, but she couldn't feel it, she'd lost everything...She became numb to it all.

Deeper, and deeper into the mud and her breathing began to falter as the water had risen too high. She just lay there, with two words seeping through her mind, _“Friend Killer”…_ The vision of her team’s bloody end filled the child's mind again as her body fell limp. _‘I deserve this…I’m nothing…’_ self-slaughtering words flooded her consciousness as the grey and white sunk into black as all the sound fizzled to a halt. Black silence slowly draped itself over the child as she slumped into the dirt.

 

_“..unk…”_

_“unko….”_

_“Junko,”_

_“Junko!”_

Consciousness was shaken back into the child as her vision fuzzed in a kaleidoscope of colours. She felt a warm grip on her shoulders, the familiar voice was a regretful comfort, wishing that she was left in the dirt, but thankful that someone, anyone was willing to save her after what she did.

 _“What happened to you?”_ The words of concern stung her heart, _‘Why did he care? Why would anyone care?’_ Her vision came into focus on the man’s face, he had been her friend for a few years now, he was the reason she was where she was, in the safety of the village, the reason she’d met the friends she had so tragically lost. If it weren't for him she'd be surrounded by cold walls and nameless soldiers with no souls left.

His dark eye filled with worry as he asked again, _“What happened?”_

All she could do was shake her head, black hair falling over her face, as if it was a barrier, to block out the worry in his one-eyed gaze.  
_“I…I don’t know…”_ is all she could spit out, shame began to dowse any of the warmth her friend offered.

 _"You looked like you'd drowned Junko, What happened?"_ he said, sternly this time. Junko peeked through the wall of hair at the messy haired man in front of her. Her eyes seemed lost, aloof even, as if she didn't really care about what could happen to her, he could sense a scary sort of emptiness in her gaze.

 _"Mr Iguchi from the Dango store...he was upset about Kyoko...that's all."_ It was all she could say, her voice sounded quiet and weak, almost too quiet to understand, but he was able to put two and two together. Her friend's eye grew wide at her statement, despite his face clad in a mask, she could picture his expression, one thing she'd learned over the years is that eyes can tell a lot about a person and situation.

 _"He blamed you didn't he?...why didn't you get up Junko? At least defend your cause...You know it wasn't your fault...Right?"_ His words dug deeper into her heart, she just hung her head as her gaze fell to the floor. He was there for her after the incident, he carried her away from it all. She remembered him telling her about his team, he knew how she felt, they were the same...once again.

 _“Just…don’t blame yourself…I know it’s hard not to, but there are times when nothing can be done…it’s not your fault.”  
_ He said it again, it was clear he didn't really know what to say but to her, all that matters is that he was willing to waste his breath on her, it pinched her heart strings just enough for a treacherous tear to fall from her eye.

 _“It’s not your fault…”_ she remembered those words, they were etched into her mind, but she couldn't believe them. Her sensei's final words to her, they ached like a knife to the gut.


End file.
